14 Februari, 20xx: Matches Made In Heaven
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Hari itu adalah sebuah hari Valentine yang biasa-biasa saja di Haruhiverse... KyonxMikuru, ItsukixTsuruya, ?xYuki. ONE SHOT. INFANTRUM VALLENTINE CHALLENGE.


Disclaimer: Haruhi dan semua karakter aslinya (Noooo~ me want Mikunyuu, Churuya, Yukicchi~ *dihajar*) adalah milik Nagaru Tanigawa. Begitu pula trade-mark yang lain.

Sebelum membaca fic ini, ada baiknya membaca fic berjudul "Planeshift" di bagian Fanfic HPI (harrypotterindonesia-dot-com). Dengan begitu, setidaknya ada justifikasi kelakuan Yuki yang sedikit aneh :D Menonton anime Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya juga menolong anda memahami beberapa jargon dan istilah Haruhi-ism :P

* * *

**14 Februari, 20xx: Matches Made In Heaven**

A Haruhiverse Fanfic

"Mueeeee~"

Seruan setengah-desperate dan setengah-malu itu keluar dari celah diantara kedua bibir Mikuru Asahina. Gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah pelataran di depan stasiun Koyoen, tempat anggota-anggota SOS-dan biasa bertemu.

"Hah, hah, hah… Eh, itu Kyon-kun… Muyaaaa~!"

Seolah menepati takdir sebagai karakter dengan sifat clumsy-moe yang sudah digariskan Haruhi untuknya, Mikuru tersandung pada lima meter terakhir jarak yang harus ia tempuh. Tanpa bisa menolongnya, ia terjatuh ke arah depan.

"Ups… Mikuru-san, anda masih awal kok… Haruhi-sama kita belum datang," ucap Kyon sambil menangkap tubuh Mikuru yang, walaupun dikaruniai aset dengan ukuran-ukuran yang sangat mencukupi, cukup ringan.

Tentu saja, tindakan Kyon yang saya maksud dengan 'menangkap' adalah mendekap sang senpai ke dalam pelukannya, walaupun untuk sebab yang dapat dimengerti. Yah, tetap saja, dari jauh Kyon dan Mikuru terlihat seperti dua kekasih yang baru bertemu, melepas rindu, dan berpelukan… apalagi karena hari ini adalah hari yang dikatakan sebagai hari kasih sayang dan cinta, 14 Februari.

"Uuu… Kyah! K-Kyon-kun… jangan!" seru Mikuru dengan wajah memerah sambil melepaskan diri dari dekapan kouhai-nya itu sekaligus mendorongnya ke belakang beberapa langkah. Beberapa pemuda yang kebetulan lewat langsung tersenyum karena merasa mereka punya kesempatan bila Kyon Meninggalkan Mikuru.

"Euh… ya, begitulah…" ujar sang manusia biasa sambil menggaruk sebelah belakang kepalanya yang tak terlalu gatal. "Oh, ya, tadi Itsuki menelepon. Katanya ia harus mengecek keberadaan Ruang Tertutup di daerah kompleks perumahan, dan dia mungkin tidak akan datang. Yuki-san juga tidak bisa datang, ada defragmentasi blah blah blah yang harus ia lakukan hari ini."

"Hue… tumben Koizumi-san dan Nagato-san sibuk di hari libur begini…" ujar sang pengarung-waktu sambil duduk di bibir sebuah pot tanaman di dekat situ.

"Oe? Hmmm… Ya, Kyon di sini," ujar Kyon ketika menerima panggilan dari ponsel miliknya. "Haruhi? Um, ya… Ada Mikuru-san di sini… Haaa? Apa maksudmu…? Erh, okelah… Ya, ya… Selamat tinggal…"

"Apa yang dikatakan Haruhi-chan, Kyon-kun?" ujar Mikuru penasaran.

"Katanya ia pergi ke bazaar buku murah di pusat perbelanjaan dekat rumahnya. Kita harus melanjutkan pencaharian sendiri, dan melaporkan hasilnya pada dia besok. Aaah… merepotkan saja…" desah Kyon sambil menutup dahinya dengan tangan.

"K-Kyon-kun… bagaimana… kalau kita pergi ke bantaran sungai saja…?" tawar Mikuru dengan muka bersemu pink yang bisa meluluhkan hati seluruh pria di kota ini.

"Baiklah…" ujar Kyon sambil tersenyum. "Saa, ikimashou?"

*.*

"Hmm… ini cukup aneh…" gumam Itsuki Koizumi sambil mencoba melacak keberadaan Ruang Tertutup yang ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri itu. "Tak mungkin tiba-tiba ruang itu bisa hilang…"

Di tengah pencarian itu, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

"Halo, Koizumi di sini… Umhm, ruang itu menghilang begitu aku sampai di sini. Oke. Terima kasih, Mori-san. Titip salam untuk yang lain juga…"

_Yah, tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan lagi… Ruang Tertutup itu sudah benar-benar hilang_, pikir sang esper sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke arah ia datang. Tiba-tiba, Koizumi teringat pernah mengantarkan seorang gadis, teman Mikuru Asahina, ke sekitar sini…

Ingatannya segera dikonfirmasi oleh sebuah papan nama yang menunjukkan sebuah nama keluarga. Wakana. Koizumi pun mengingat nama lengkap gadis yang senang berbicara dengan nada dan ungkapan-ungkapan yang agak aneh itu.

Nama gadis itu Tsuruya Wakana. Biasa dipanggil 'Tsuruya' saja oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Dengan senyumnya yang nyaris tak pernah pudar, sang esper memencet bel pintu rumah besar keluarga Wakana itu.

*.*

"Yuki…? Yuki~?"

Ketukan dan panggilan di pintu itu nyaris tak diindahkan oleh sang antarmuka hidup Entitas Data, Yuki Nagato. Ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa suara itu adalah milik tetangga sebelahnya, Harry MacKenzie. Sang pemuda yang dikaruniai kekuatan sihir itu oleh Haruhi bisa masuk sendiri bila memang ingin, dan Yuki pun tak keberatan.

Ada tugas yang lebih penting untuk sang antarmuka hidup, dan tugas itu berwujud balok berwarna coklat tua yang sedang duduk manis dalam mangkuk dalam penangas air itu.

"Pemanasan dengan suhu stabil 360 Kelvin… mulai," ujar Yuki nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Heeei~ kau sedang apa~" ujar Harry dari belakang telinga Yuki. "Oh ho… ternyata begitu yah… Aku sebaiknya tak ikutan, soalnya nanti unsur kejutannya hilang…"

"MacKenzie, coklat ini kubuat untuk seluruh anggota SOS-dan sebagai bagian dari penelitian," ujar Yuki dengan nada yang begitu datar, tanpa melepas pandangan dari coklat yang mulai lumer itu. "Jangan… ge-er."

Harry hanya tertawa kecil sambil berbalik.

"Oke, kalau itu untuk seluruh anggota SOS-dan, akan kubantu. Mau kutambahkan rasa eksotis? Kebetulan aku baru mengekstrak setengah kilo Beri Hutan Karibia untuk reagen ramuan hoodoo…"

"Parameter tambahan… masih dalam batas kewajaran," balas Yuki tenang. "Setelah evaluasi awal, akan kupertimbangkan parameter tambahan itu. Bawa ekstraknya ke sini."

*.*

"Wai, Itsuki-kun! Takkukira kau datang ke sini!" seru Tsuruya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah, hanya kebetulan sedang ada janji di sekitar sini. Kupikir lebih baik aku mampir," balas Itsuki sambil tersenyum, menangkap seulas cemong coklat di pipi sang senpai. "Sibuk membuat coklat, nampaknya?"

"Ah, iya! Biassalayiauw~ tradisi bikin-bikin tiap taun!" balas Tsuruya sambil menyeringai. Bila Itsuki cukup peka, ia bisa melihat sedikit darah mulai naik ke bawah kulit wajah teman sekelas Mikuru itu. "Yey, skarang aku punya taster! Ayo, ayo, masuk! Coklatnya udah dimasukin kulkas kok, bentar lagi jadhey~!"

"Well, nampaknya tidak baik melewatkan kesempatan mencoba teh dan coklat buatan Tsuruya-senpai," ujar Itsuki sambil melepaskan sepatu mokasin yang dipakainya dan memasuki rumah.

*.*

"Ah~ dasar Haruhi. Ada-ada saja menyuruh kita membeku di waktu seperti ini…" desah Kyon sambil menjatuhkan diri ke kursi taman yang banyak tersedia di sepanjang bantaran sungai yang dituju Kyon dan Mikuru. Banyak diantaranya yang kosong, karena banyak orang memilih merayakan Valentine di dalam bioskop atau kafe yang hangat daripada berdingin-dingin dengan cuaca musim dingin 14 Februari itu.

"Hai, douzo," ujar Mikuru sambil menyodorkan teh hijau hangat dalam sebuah gelas kertas kepada Kyon. "Daripada kita berdua kedinginan… Tadi sudah kusiapkan dari rumah, siapa tahu kita tidak kebagian tempat di kafe atau restoran..."

"Oh, terima kasih, Mikuru-san..." ujar Kyon sambil menerima gelas kertas penuh cairan hangat dari tangan sang gadis pengarung waktu. "Ada kue juga? Perutku agak lapar nih."

"Mue? Aa... Kyon-kun... darimana Kyon-kun tahu~" balas sang senpai dengan wajah panik bersemu merah muda. "Muguuu~ Se-sebenarnya... Aku mencoba membuat chocolate chip cookies... tapi... Muweee~~~"

"Wow, tebakanku tepat. Yah, itu cuma deduksi sederhana kok, Mikuru-san... ayo, jangan gugup begitu," ujar sang manusia biasa sambil mencoba tersenyum menenangkan.

"I-ini..." balas Mikuru dengan ekspresi gugup, malu, dan nyaris menangis yang bercampur jadi satu, semuanya sambil menawarkan isi sebuah kotak kecil pada Kyon. "Mungkin agak gosong di baliknya, t-tapi enak kok..."

"Itadakimasu..." ucap Kyon sambil memasukkan sebuah cookie buatan Mikuru itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Woah, kue ini enak!"

*.*

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau ekstrak berinya ditambah sedikit?" usul Harry sambil menyendok sejumlah sari beri ke dalam sloki.

"N-negatif," balas Yuki sedikit terbata. "Data ini membuat matriks aneh dalam sistemku. Tidak dianjurkan untuk penggunaan pada bentuk kehidupan yang diketahui dalam SOS-dan. Terlalu banyak variabel."

"Kau... mabuk, Yuki?" ujar Harry sambil menahan tawa.

"Bukan... aku sedang mencoba membuang matriks liar ini lewat kulit bagian wajah..." balas Yuki sambil menghadapi Harry. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Kau... tidak demam karena keracunan, kan?" tanya Harry sambil mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya sendiri ke dahi Yuki. Indera Yuki yang sensitif dapat merasakan beda tekstur kulit di bagian tengah dahi sang pemuda.

"Aku..." ucap Yuki sambil menyelundupkan sebuah kecupan ke pipi Harry. "...dapat mentolerir sebagian besar tindakanmu padaku... subyek Harry MacKenzie."

"Dasar..." gumam Harry lembut sambil membalas perbuatan sang antarmuka Entitas Data.

*.*

"Huhum... pasar buku ini menyenangkan sekali! Aku bisa membeli buku-buku bagus dengan harga yang murah!" gumam seorang Haruhi Suzumiya sambil menumpahkan isi seplastik buku yang tadi dibelinya ke atas kasur kamarnya.

"Mari kita lihat sekarang... Buku Saku Tanaman Eksotis Karibia... Pacarku Jago Telekinesis... 101 Resep Kue Kering Terbaik..." gumam Haruhi sambil melihat-lihat sampul tiga dari banyak buku yang baru dibelinya.

* * *

Author's note:

Hehe... siapakah Harry MacKenzie? Yang udah baca Planeshift pasti tahu :P Oh, dan cara Tsuruya bicara memang agak aneh dari sononya, jadi sengaja saya ketik agak beda. Itu bukan typo.


End file.
